Kyoto Base
Home of the Blood Dragons. The Blood Dragons are a terrorist organization supposedly descended from the royal guard of Shogun Hideyoshi -- deposed during a coup several centuries before -- and are dedicated to the overthrow of the current Kusari government. Faction History The history of the Blood Dragons goes back to the fourth century. The founding members of the group were the Shogun’s Royal Guard during the Hideyoshi family dynasty. In a bloody coup during the celebration of the revived Sakura festival in 321 AS, the Shogun was surrounded in the palace by Samura-backed elements of the military and asked to surrender, along with the Royal Guard. The Shogun, humiliated by the shame he had brought his family, committed suicide. The guards, headed by Kozue Okamura, did not acquiesce so easily. In a bloody battle, they fought their way out of the palace and retreated into the darkness of northern Kusari space. Here they regrouped and began a long guerrilla campaign aimed at overthrowing the Samura-controlled Kusari government The Blood Dragons are a tight group who hold the sympathy and support of individuals in the highest levels of Kusari government. They periodically launch surgical strikes and commando raids from their Kyoto base designed to destabilize the current government to the point where sympathetic officials could potentially seize power. Blood Dragons prefer to target Samura and Kusari Naval Forces bases and ships, although they occasionally attack other House shippers for supplies. The group is loosely allied with the Golden Chrysanthemums, who provide refuge and a forward tactical base for assault crews in the Hokkaido system. The Golden C. also provide many of the essential Commodities that the Blood Dragons need, a critical function given the complete lack of Blood Dragon landing rights within the rest of Kusari space. The Chugoku Gate construction is viewed as a direct threat to the continued survival of the group. Infocard *LOCATION: Chugoku system *OWNER: Blood Dragons *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Unknown *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale *Civilian CTE-1500 Hawk Light Fighter ($70,620 - Level 13) Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $240 *Oxygen - $7 *Pharmaceuticals - $400 *Water - $21 Guns For Sale *Adv. Stunpulse - Class 3 *Heavy Starbeam - Class 3 *Flashpoint - Class 6 *Tanto - Class 5 *Wakizashi - Class 6 *Katana - Class 7 *Gendaito - Class 8 Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Tanto Turret *Debilitator Turret - Class 6 *Katana Turret Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile *Windstalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Catapult Missile *Moonstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 *Adv. Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 6 *Adv. Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 6 *Adv. Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 6 Mine Dispensers For Sale *Driller Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Thrusters For Sale *Advanced Thruster News Rumors Blood Dragons "Welcome to our end of the world. I hope you brought supplies with you. We always need Food and Pharmaceuticals. Side Arms are also prized. An unarmed warrior does not garner much respect in this bar." "Things are more complicated than they seem in Kusari. Samura would have you believe that we are nothing more than common criminals trying to destroy the Kusari way of life. Nothing could be further from the truth. Many of our secret friends in the government have quietly amassed power in the shadow of the corrupt bureaucrats that feast at Samura's table. Our day will arrive soon." "The Blood Dragons believe that for Kusari to change, the tight relationship between the bureaucrats, Samura, and the Hogosha must end. We have amassed enough damning evidence against our three enemies to sway the next election in favor of our supporters." "We coordinate all our attacks in Kusari space from here. There are Jump Holes to Honshu and Hokkaido just south of our base here. From Hokkaido, we can access Kyushu and Shikoku. You can reach Tokyo using either route." "The GMG has been invaluable in providing financial assistance and training to the Blood Dragons. At first they were reluctant, but once the government forced them to pay a reparation tax for the 80-Years Wars, they changed their minds." "We prefer to attack installations and Samura-owned transports rather than raid foreign shipping, which does not help our cause. Unfortunately, sometimes we must obtain supplies. The Golden Chrysanthemums are not nearly as discriminating, which has created a publicity problem for us, since they are perceived by the press as our allies." "The battle of the Chugoku Gate has been a long and bloody one. We have lost many of our warriors to the Naval Forces. But they are tiring, while we grow stronger every day with new recruits from the disenchanted youth of Kusari, yearning for a better future for our people." "The Golden Chrysanthemums are a bit unorthodox in their methods, but share our vision of a new Kusari. We do not espouse their heavy use of Cardamine, however. That drug is evil, and will prove their undoing." "One day we hope to return to Tokyo victorious after almost five centuries in hiding. Until that moment, we must suffer on this lonely and crowded rock, patiently waiting for our foes to make the fatal mistake." "Samura's plan was to open Hokkaido to gas mining in order to compete with the GMG, a partner whom they have exploited for centuries. I assure you that Hokkaido will not be a good place for Samura to do business for many years to come. The GMG will make sure of that." "We are modern Ronin — masterless warriors. We hope to find a new master that can break the curse of Kusari corruption and stagnation and once again bring our nation to glory. There is a young bureaucrat, fresh out of New Tokyo University, who speaks of change. The Commerce ministry can dismiss him for now as a naive youngster, but maybe he will be the one who can lead Kusari to the future." "It has been difficult to voice our opinion in Kusari, as the Hogosha apply pressure to anyone in the media who dares report anything favorably about us. The Hogosha are merely following Samura's orders." "The Golden Chrysanthemums are becoming too close to the Outcasts. The allure of Cardamine is seductive, but deadly. If you use too much of it, irreversible physiological changes occur in our body. You are no longer truly human. That is the curse of the Outcasts." "Our movement is very old, dating back to the Sakura Coup in 321 AS. On that fateful day the Shogun Hideyoshi was toppled by the military, which was backed by Samura. Our ancestors were the Shogun's royal guards. They fought bravely but fled the palace when it was clear that Samura had won the day. The Blood Dragons were thus born, a group dedicated to cleansing the cancer of Samura from Kusari once and for all." "The GMG has trained us in many nebula fighting tactics that they learned during the 80-Years War. This is why we can fly circles around the Kusari Naval Forces in Hokkaido. Nansei is a different story. The Research Station is very protected and difficult to attack in the style to which we are accustomed." "The Fugaku was lost in a raid on the Kansai Research Center within the Hiyo Cloud. The fighter became entangled in the mine field during the attack, and the pilot was killed. It eventually drifted off into the cloud. No one has seen it since." "Many Naval Forces fighters have been lost recently in skirmishes with the Blood Dragons. Due to the low visibility and difficult conditions in the cloud, some weapons could still remain on the ships in some of the more remote locations." Chugiku system - Kyoto base - Blood Dragons - Ship Dealer - Civilian CTE-1500 Hawk Light Fighter 01.png|Chugiku system - Kyoto base - Blood Dragons - Ship Dealer - Civilian CTE-1500 Hawk Light Fighter 01 Chugiku system - Kyoto base - Blood Dragons - Ship Dealer - Civilian CTE-1500 Hawk Light Fighter 02.png|Chugiku system - Kyoto base - Blood Dragons - Ship Dealer - Civilian CTE-1500 Hawk Light Fighter 02 Category:Bases Category:Kusari Systems Category:Criminals